Lorsque, le 2 mai
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Lorsque, le 2 mai 1998, Harry Potter perd connaissance au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il ne sait même pas qu'il vient de vaincre Voldemort. Quelques années après, il disparaît de la circulation... HPDM


**Lorsque, le 2 mai...**

Note aux lecteurs: ambiance étrange et pleine de mystères qui ne seront pas expliqués. Ceci est un oneshot qui n'aura pas de suite. Il est né d'une écoute sans doute un peu trop prolongée du dernier album de CocoRosie... Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite par ce texte, et certains passages me chiffonnent un peu. Malheureusement, le temps m'est compté pour les semaines à venir, et si je ne poste pas maintenant, je ne sais quand je pourrai le faire. Enfin, un grand merci à ma bêta pour ses précieux conseils, et à mes fidèles lecteurs (lectrices, devrais-je dire) pour leurs reviews!

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 1998, Harry Potter perdit connaissance au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il ne savait même pas qu'il venait de vaincre Voldemort.

Tandis qu'on l'évacuait afin de lui porter les premiers soins, les survivant tant bien que mal lui firent une haie d'honneur. Les vaillant sur deux pieds poursuivaient encore les Mangemorts en fuite. Les blessés et prostrés faisaient de surhumains efforts pour survivre eux aussi. Pour se souvenir de ce 2 mai.

La confusion régnait. La paix aussi.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 1999, on déclara officiellement cette journée « Journée nationale de la Paix Sorcière », Harry Potter n'était pas présent. Il avait refusé d'assister à la cérémonie, dont il était pourtant l'invité d'honneur.

Ce jour-là, il resta prostré dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il refusa de voir Ginny. Il refusa de voir Hermione. Il tourna le dos à Ron, qu'il avait pourtant laissé entrer, et ne lui décrocha pas deux mots. Ce jour-là, aucun sourire ne vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres, aucune larme ne vint troubler son regard vide.

Dans l'hôpital, le silence régnait, telle la paix dans le monde sorcier.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2000, on décréta que les hommes devaient échanger le baiser de paix avec leurs confrères et voisins, quelle que fût leur origine, leur race, leur orientation politique, Harry Potter crut qu'il vivait un cauchemar. Hermione se récria que c'était là pure tradition chrétienne, et qu'il était absolument contradictoire d'adopter les traditions de ceux qui, des siècles auparavant, avaient voulu éradiquer les sorciers de la planète. Ron en profita pour la faire taire, d'un baiser de paix, s'excusa-t-il.

Ce jour-là, Harry bouda et grommela dans son coin toute la journée. Ginny ne vint pas le voir. Ron et Hermione le laissèrent bouder, pensant qu'il finirait par se dérider.

Mais Harry ne se dérida pas. Il songeait à part lui que tout cela n'était que pure hypocrisie. Il songeait que le Ministre, si fier d'avoir pu instaurer une nouvelle tradition de son vivant, refuserait tout net d'embrasser un Bullstrode ou un Nott. Combien accepteraient de faire la paix avec un ancien Mangemort? Harry grogna jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

Lorsque les premières étoiles s'allumèrent dans le ciel, il se tut et écouta la nuit qui régnait. Et la paix.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2001, Hermione enguirlanda Harry James Potter, parce qu'elle en avait ras-le-bol de le voir faire la gueule le jour de la paix, parce qu'elle en avait marre de le voir rejeter ce dont lui-même était à l'origine et qu'il n'y pouvait rien si les gens étaient heureux de voir Voldemort six pieds sous terre, Harry se rembrunit et Ron fit comme s'il n'entendait rien. Il ne dit rien pour encourager sa femme, rien pour désapprouver. Le soir-même, Harry sortit de l'hôpital sans le signaler à personne.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le médecin en chef trouva la chambre du héros du monde sorcier vide, il fut pris de panique. Les Mangemorts étaient de retour, Voldemort revenu à la vie! Mr Potter avait été enlevé, il fallait absolument faire venir les forces de l'ordre pour enquêter. Hermione s'en voulut de s'être énervée et se rongea les ongles. Ron s'en voulut de n'avoir pas pris le parti de son meilleur ami et commença à s'inquiéter.

Le calme de l'hôpital était ébranlé. La paix dans le monde sorcier aussi.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 1996, Harry se réveilla, il sentit un souffle chaud et régulier sur sa nuque. Préférant le songe à la froide réalité, il garda les paupières closes. Il se concentra sur ce souffle, si apaisé, si apaisant. Sur cette chaleur le long de son dos. Sur cette odeur de chair et d'autre chose, qui émanait de cet être qui rêvait sur son échine. Sur ces doigts, un peu froid, enlacés dans les siens, dont les ongles trop longs lui rentraient dans la paume. Il conserva les yeux fermés sur cette vision qui disparaîtrait dès qu'il les ouvrirait. Sur ces cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Sur cette bouche qui effleurait son épaule.

Dans son rêve, il était en paix. Comme celui qui dormait, lové contre lui.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2002, Ronald Weasley ouvrit un œil, il était 22h13 et le bureau des Aurors était désert. Devant lui s'étalaient tous les détails du dossier "Potter": photographies, rapports de perquisitions, interrogatoires de Mangemorts et autres pièces à conviction qui n'avaient jusque là servi à rien. Normalement, le 2 mai était un jour férié pour tout le monde. Mais depuis la disparition de Harry Potter, aucun jour n'était plus férié pour Ron. Hermione, qui avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se ronger les ongles, ne parvenait pas même à lui reprocher ses absences le dimanche. Sans doute comprenait-elle son sentiment de culpabilité et le partageait-elle un peu.

La paix régnait sur le monde sorcier, mais elle avait quitté l'esprit de Ronald depuis un an maintenant.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 1999, le président du Magenmagot fit entrer l'accusé, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle 10 du Ministère de la Magie. C'était le trente-troisième Mangemort qui comparaissait cette semaine, et le troisième de la famille. Le père avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité. La mère, grâce à une lettre de Harry Potter lui-même, avait échappé à tout châtiment. Le fils, ici présent, écopa d'une peine d'exil de cinq ans. Il fut également déshérité au profit de gouvernement, qui s'empara ce jour-là de toute la fortune de la famille Malfoy.

Ce jour-là, la paix régnait dans le monde sorcier, mais une rage sourde grondait dans le cœur de Harry, qui n'avait pu assister au procès.

* * *

_Le 2 mai 2003, sur le chemin_

_Cher Ron, chère Hermione,_

_J'aurais sans doute dû vous écrire plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis sur la route. En quête d'un exilé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je reviendrai, quand il sera temps. Ne me cherchez pas, ce sera peine perdue. Je tiendrai compagnie à la solitude, à l'expatrié._

_Je vous embrasse, après tout, nous sommes le 2 mai. Tous mes baisers de paix vont vers vous._

_Harry

* * *

_

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2003, Hermione alla chercher le courrier, elle ne savait pas qu'elle trouverait dans sa boîte aux lettres ce qu'elle espérait depuis deux ans. Aussi, quand elle reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami sur l'enveloppe de parchemin, poussa-t-elle un cri. Aussitôt, elle transplana au Ministère et demanda à voir son époux, tout de suite. Faisant fi du regard courroucé de la secrétaire qui lui affirmait qu'il était en réunion, elle entra dans la salle.

« Il est vivant, » fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire avant de fondre en larmes. Ron se leva et la soutint jusque dans son bureau. Là, il prit la lettre qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main et la lut.

« Il est vivant, » soupira-t-il en embrassant les cheveux de sa femme.

Ce jour-là, la paix revint sur son cœur et sur celui d'Hermione. Il était vivant.

* * *

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2004, la grande horloge du salon sonna minuit, Harry Potter étouffa un bâillement, s'étira et déclara: « Il est l'heure. » D'un coup de baguette, il ferma les valises. D'un coup de rein, il s'extrait du fauteuil. D'un baiser, il réveilla Draco Malfoy, qui sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « Il est l'heure, » répéta-t-il. D'un mouvement souple et fluide, il le mit à la porte, qu'il verrouilla d'un informulé, au cas où.

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2004, à sept heures du matin, le Ministre fut réveillé par un remue-ménage indescriptible au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison, il prit peur. Il pensa que les Mangemorts étaient de retour, que Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Il voulut appeler au secours, mais un elfe de maison apparut, essoufflé et légèrement nerveux. Il lui annonça deux visiteurs, qui voulaient le voir coûte que coûte. Alors le Ministre passa son peignoir et descendit.

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2004, le Ministre de la Magie revint à lui, il découvrit que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Harry Potter était bien là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Et à ses côtés se dressait Draco Malfoy, superbe dans sa fierté retrouvée. Il voulut appeler à l'aide, il cria qu'il avait rompu sa peine et que cette fois, son compte était bon, qu'il allait passer les restant de ses jours à l'ombre. Mais Harry l'interrompit. Quel jour était-ce?

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2004, Draco Malfoy fit son retour en Angleterre, il était avec Harry Potter, et c'est au Ministre de la Magie en personne qu'il se montra en premier. Comme c'était la Journée de la Paix, Harry l'embrassa, pour bien faire comprendre qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce fût contre lui. Et il embrassa également le Ministre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait initié cette coutume? Et il lui demanda d'embrasser Draco. Jamais homme politique ne regretta autant une décision qu'il avait prise. Jamais.

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2004, Harry frappa à la porte de ses meilleurs amis, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réception. Après la stupeur, les larmes, la joie, Hermione en vint à la colère. Harry laissa passer l'orage. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, pourquoi il n'aimait pas le 2 mai, pourquoi il avait choisi de revenir ce jour-là et pas un autre.

Lorsque, le 2 mai 2004, Draco Malfoy fit son apparition dans le salon de Ron et Hermione, tout prit sens. Les esprits s'apaisèrent. Les cœurs aussi. Et la paix put enfin régner sans compromis.


End file.
